


Gamble

by 1DE3shipper



Series: 100 Writing Prompts [82]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, commitment issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 13:52:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1607489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1DE3shipper/pseuds/1DE3shipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn's afraid of commitment and Liam just wants a boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gamble

Liam stopped suddenly and took Zayn's hand. "So what does this make us?" He asked seriously.

"What do you mean?" Zayn knitted his eyebrows together.

"Like, boyfriends? Friends with benefits? What?"

"Shit," Zayn groaned. "I don't know, Liam. Do we have to give it a name? Can't we just, y'know, be us?"

"Zayn I need to know what you expect. And what I can expect from you. We need to at least put some sort of boundaries to this," Liam motioned between them. See, Zayn hadn't really thought this part out. He was never big on relationships, or commitment in general. He'd like to think he could make a good boyfriend for Liam, god knows the younger boy deserved it, but he seriously didn't know if he could.

"Well, what do you want Li?" Zayn asked.

Liam looked at him shyly, like he wasn't sure how Zayn would react to his answer. "I mean, I guess boyfriends would be nice."

"You know I suck at commitment, Liam," Zayn whined. "I want to do this for you, but I honestly don't know if I can. And you deserve someone who can."

"Can't you try?" Liam pleaded.

It would be a huge gamble, jeopardizing his entire relationship with Liam, but Zayn thought it might just be worth it. Especially if he gets to see this puppy dog smile more often. "Alright," he agreed. "I'm gonna try for you. Liam you gotta promise me you'll call me out if I'm doing something wrong, that a deal?"

Liam nodded with a glowing smile and threw his arms around the older boys neck. "Thank you," he whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think!


End file.
